I Remember
by Lia06
Summary: It’s KBOW. Basically, it’s Katie looking back at her life with Oliver after his death. Oneshot.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I haven't even written anything HP related in ages so this will probably be horrible. I'm sorry.

Title: I Remember

Author: Lia06

Summary: It's KBOW. Basically, it's Katie looking back at her life with Oliver after his death.

Oliver Wood was the bravest, kindest, best man you could ever hope to meet in your entire life. Well, okay, Albus Dumbledore was a better man and Harry Potter was pretty amazing, but Oliver was up there with them. And to me he was the most amazing man ever.

Oh, sure he was the one who woke me up at four in the morning for Quidditch practices. And yeah, he used to tease the life out of me. When we were at Hogwarts, he always treated me like I was his younger sister. He'd pull my hair and blow in my ear and play all sorts of jokes on me. But he was still a good guy.

He was the guy who was secretly in the Order of the Phoenix even when to the world it appeared that he was the keeper for Puddlemere United. Oh, he'd go to practices and play in games when he could, but more often than not, he was trying to save the world. He just wanted to protect everyone, to see the end of Voldemort. He told me once "That's what all of this is about. Good is supposed to triumph over evil. The good guys have to beat the bad guys."

When I was in St. Mungo's during my seventh year, he came to visit me weekly. He would bring me flowers and sometimes other things to entertain me. When I decided to join the Order the next year, he was the one who supported me and convinced McGonagall and Lupin that this really was what I wanted. He was the one who agreed to take me on as a partner during that darkest year when we never knew what was going to happen next or who was going to die next.

That year we watched many people we loved die. Mrs. Weasley lost three children and a husband. First it was Percy; Oliver admitted that he'd almost expected that one to happen. Then we lost George; Alicia died a few days later saying that life wasn't worth living without George. His father died next, protecting the Minister of Magic. And then, in the end, it was Ron who died. With his death he bought Harry just enough time to kill Voldemort. Hermione said that Ron would have wanted to die that way. "He knew that sacrifice was the ultimate example of love. And if by his death, Voldemort's death was achieved, Ron would have deemed that a worth sacrifice."

And then came the good times. I was nineteen when Oliver proposed and twenty when we married. We got married in what Charlie Weasley referred to as the "year of weddings". There was Bill and Fleur, Tonks and Lupin, Harry and Ginny, Fred and Angelina, Neville and Luna, and Oliver and me.

Nine months after our wedding, Oliver and I welcomed our first child-a boy named George Albus Wood. That was the year of babies-according to Charlie. And our little guy looked just like Oliver.

Good old Charlie-he ended up marrying Hermione a few years later and they lived happily ever after.

Oliver never went back to Quidditch. Instead, he found his home in the life of an Auror. He'd been secretly working as an Auror during the war and after Harry killed Voldemort, Oliver found it easier to work to protect people than to entertain people or play the sport he loved. He still loved Quidditch and he still played in his free time, but he felt more useful as an Auror.

When our son George was two years old, our second son was born. We named him Cedric Ronald Wood. When my mother commented that we kept naming our children after dead people, I responded that this was the best way to honor those who had given their lives so that our children could live in the freedom we now enjoyed.

Life was good for a while after that. We lived in a little house an hour north of London where George and Cedric each had their own room. I had become a stay-at-home mum when George was born because I wanted to be responsible for raising my children. I had my hands full with two little boys who definitely took after their father. They were always in everything and climbing. They loved playing Quidditch and I don't think they ever sat still for more than two seconds or when they slept at night.

I always knew Oliver's job was dangerous, but somehow I always had faith that he'd come home to us at the end of the day.

When Cedric was four, we had a little girl. And of course, Oliver spoiled her rotten. She was Daddy's girl a million times over. We named her Alicia Minerva and she was perfect. Oliver said she looked just like me.

And everything was perfect then. We had our two little boys and our little girl. We had honeysuckle growing on one wall of our house and a flower garden in the front yard. We had roses growing on another wall and a vegetable garden in the backyard. And then there was Oliver's pride and joy; we had our own Quidditch pitch in the back yard.

Everything was perfect. We had three kids, a nice house, and a dog name Quaffle. Oliver loved his job and I loved staying home with the kids. And things became even more perfect one day shortly after Alicia started walking when we found out that we were going to have another baby. Oliver was so excited. I think he secretly wanted to have seven kids so he could have his own Quidditch team.

But Oliver never lived to see that baby born. When I was seven months pregnant, on a day when the roses were in bloom, I learned that Oliver had died. His team-which consisted of Oliver, Harry, Tonks, and Charlie-had been searching for someone who had been attacking and killing Muggles and they'd found the killer. But unfortunately, the killer attacked Oliver.

He died in St. Mungo's before I could get there, but Harry told me that Oliver's last words were "Tell Katie and the children that I love them."

He had died at the end of thirty-two; he was too young, but I was twenty-nine and too young to be a widow. None of this was fair.

Our fourth child was born two months later, a beautiful baby boy named Oliver Andrew Wood, Jr. Yes, I'd named another child after a dead person but this time I was also naming my son after his father. And I had no other choice but to go on.

A/N: It's really short, but it was fun to write. I guess I could expand on it and turn it into a multi-chapter story if there is any interest. Let me know. And please review!


End file.
